


i can be temptation (you can be my sin.)

by M00NRENE



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 2ndtimewritingsmut, Daddykink, Edging, F/F, Futanari, Girlpenis, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Yermseul, bottomwenseuljoyrene, futayerim, hardcoresmut, joyri - Freeform, redvelvet, roughsex, topyerim, wenri, yerene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: three times Son Seungwan made Kim Yerim jealousfour times Kim Yerim got her back.gp yeri
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 24





	i can be temptation (you can be my sin.)

1\. baby girl

Three times Son Seungwan got Kim Yerim jealous, four times where Kim Yerim got her back. gp yeri

fuck buddies joyri , sooyoung x yerim (baby girl)

  
sexually pent up with each other wenri, seungwan x yerim (princess)

  
.

Honestly? Fuck Seungwan. Everything she do always went through Yerim's nerves. She doesn't know if she's doing that on purpose or it's just her being extra and naturally seducing. Like what she's doing right now with Joohyun.

  
Few days ago, Seungwan's first victim was Kang Seulgi. It was a rare day off from their hectic schedules and they were glad to spend in a solitary peace on their dorm. That's until Seungwan invited Seulgi on a theater date, right in front of Yeri's salad.

  
Yerim could still hear the excited giggles of Seulgi mixed with Seungwan's lame jokes about the movie.

  
Why was she jealous anyways? There's nothing going on between them. But it didn't stop Yerim to confront Seungwan though.

  
When the Maknae had confronted her about it, Seungwan tried to reason that it was just a friendly date and it's rare spending time with Seulgi, who wasn't a big fan of movies.

  
And the worst part of that was Yerim fell for her excuse. Little did she know it'll continue like a mere routine everyday.

  
Next person was Park Sooyoung, her partner-in-crime and her fuck buddy. Two days after the momentary break, they were invited in a variety show. It was fun until an emcee asked the members who would they date if they're born as a guy instead. Yerim, being the group's Maknae, was asked first. And the fact that Seungwan was in her mind that day didn't help.

  
"..Seungwan?" Yerim blurted out, still on a magical daze of god-knows-what, her expression was clearly unsure and confused. The other four members laughed upon discovering Yerim's supposedly ideal type.

  
The emcee chuckled and moved on from the other members, Joohyun's answer was all of them, Seulgi avoided the question by responding with someone who she vibes well with. (Probably Yerim or Irene, but she's not ready to have that conversation yet.); Meanwhile Sooyoung picked Seungwan too.

  
Yerim grew tense when she heard the name came out of Sooyoung's mouth. As if she was interrupted from her day dream and began to realize what situation was being played right in front of them. She shouldn't have spoken way too soon to be honest.

  
The emcee was amused by the Maknae line being strucked by their Unnie. "Oh, Seungwan too? Oh my, what about you Seungwan?"

  
Son Seungwan sent a sly smile before replying. "I would date Kim Yerim."

  
Yerim felt a brimming hope flaming on her chest.

  
"Then I will marry Park Sooyoung." Seungwan added while sending Sooyoung a fly wink.

  
Okay, she takes it back.

  
"Somehow, I feel like the other woman." Said Yerim, half-joking and half-serious/meant. Of course, her members believed it as a joke. Yerim cursed herself internally.

  
"Well you're not exactly that."

  
The atmosphere grew silent, processing what Seungwan had said to the youngest. Yerim sucked her teeth in embarrassment, wishing Hell would eat her whole. But somehow, it didn't stop Sooyoung and Seungwan flirting throughout the whole episode of their variety show. It started with Sooyoung clinging unto Seungwan's side, it ended sith Seungwan back-hugging Sooyoung.

  
The Reveluvs may or may have not noticed the demeanor of Kim Yerim in that episode. She secretly hopes they don't. Even if the fresh wound of seeing WenJoy trending on Twitter worldwide still stings.

  
Kim Yerim sighed, proceeding to stuff her mouth with her third bowl of noodles in a row at the corner of their living room. Silently observing her four Unnies doing something reckless.

  
Seulgi was on the kitchen countertop, singing Zimzalabim; Sooyoung dancing it's choreography on the middle of the room. Her gaze went to Joohyun and Seungwan, who were subtly flirting with each other.

  
Joohyun pulled Seungwan closer by her waist as they swayed their hips together on the Zimzalabim dance break off-key. Seungwan placed her hands on Joohyun's waist as well while looking deeply at her leader. She whispered something Yerim can't comprehend, she assumed that it's an inside joke according to Joohyun's sweet laughter.

  
By the time Seulgi was done chanting Zimzalabim on repeat on her bluetooth microphone, she hopped from the counter and went off to her own room. "Good night guys! Love y'all." She said while closing her bedroom door, leaving Sooyoung, Yerim, Seungwan, and Joohyun alone to fend for themselves.

  
Sooyoung pulled Yerim out of her lonely corner and promptly invited the younger to slow dance with her at the kitchen. Being the kind friend Yerim was, of course she agreed.

  
Even though she knows where this would end up. That's right, on bed.

And truth be told, they didn't know if what they're doing was considered slow dancing on the first glance. Sooyoung leaned in to her smell.

  
It was a scent of spilled noodles by her black sweater. Sooyoung chuckled, "You smell like noodles." Yerim rolled her eyes, still holding her by the waist as Sooyoung's hands were positioned by her shoulders.

  
"I was hungry." Responded Yerim, Sooyoung grinned.

  
"Me too. I wonder what's in there for me." Sooyoung said in a deeply seducing voice, her right thigh brushing off Yerim's in pure coincidence.

  
Yerim flicked her forehead which resulted in Sooyoung groaning in slight pain. "You're horny and drunk, Soo. Maybe if you're a good girl on the first place then maybe you'll have this dick. Let's get you to bed."

  
Sooyoung made some protesting sounds throughout their way to her room, it was just Yerim pulling Sooyoung by her wrist with full force. She opened the door and automatically pushed Sooyoung on her bed. She was about to go out when Sooyoung snaked her arms by her waist, beckoning her to stop.

  
Yerim groaned, "Soo, if you don't let go."

  
"Don't leave me." Sooyoung whined like a lost kid. "Sleep with me, Yerim-ah."

  
"I smell like noodles, Park." Yerim replied, unfazed by Sooyoung's dazzling puppy eyes. "And I haven't finished my noodles, jaljayo." She removed Sooyoung's snaked arms and hurriedly reached out for the knob before the older can come up with other ways to make her stay.

  
She was pulled by Sooyoung from the wrist, she spun her around and launched her by her mouth against the door. Yerim groaned in disbelief as she felt herself devoting against Sooyoung's lips.

  
How come her own body betray her like this? Nevertheless, It was too tempting so she kissed back, hopefully it's enough to compensate of how wonderful she uses her lips when blowing her off.

  
"Fuck, Soo. I still smell like noodles." Yerim groaned on her lips, clearly unimpressed by her scent because she accidentally spilled it's soup by mistake earlier.

  
Typical Yeri.

  
Sooyoung smirked, "Let's remove this then, shall we?" Yerim pulled away and let the older removed her sweater then tossed it on the floor, not even caring about it. She was caught off-guard when Yerim pushed her on the bed, the younger hovering above her like a prey enjoying the sight of her meal with delicious intents.

  
Yerim never expected to end the night like this; It's getting interesting.

  
The bottom moaned when she felt Yerim's wet kisses on her jaw then to her neck. Sucking on her soft spot that she had memorized for years. "You like it, baby girl?"

  
Fuck. Oh my god.

  
The deep voice Yerim used made Sooyoung's throb with wanting. Wanting to be fucked by Yerim, she doesn't care how ridiculous she'll look when she have to beg for it. She got used to it anyways. "Yes. Please." She replied in a breathy sigh, "Are you hard enough?" Sooyoung asked, because she also values her partner's satisfaction too. Yerim smiled.

  
Truth be told, she's already hard when Sooyoung brushed her thigh on purpose against her sweat pants in the kitchen fifteen minutes ago. Yerim nodded, sliding in her fingers inside Sooyoung's underwear without even a warning. She even thrusted her two fingers inside too without a reminder.

  
"Fuck!" Sooyoung cursed out loud when she felt Yerim's digits enter her to her surprise. She was crimson red when she realized how wet she was just by Yerim's lusty dominant nature.

  
She was dripping wet, Yerim pulled her fingers out from the brim then pushed it harder this time. Sooyoung moaned, whimpering when she pulled away again. The entrance was slick and perfectly ready to be fucked. Yerim grinned, "Wow, am I really that charming?" She placed her shaky hands on her lap while she watched Sooyoung curse out some vulgars in disappointment.

"Do you really have to be a tease?"

Yerim's expression darkened upon hearing Sooyoung's snarky comment. Sooyoung gulped when she realized her mistake. Angry Yerim means rough sex but more edging to last and more begging to do. But she loves every bit of it anyways, crazy how Yerim's self tolerance and discipline are highly under controlled.

  
Yerim opened her mouth, "Strip." And with that one word, she reached out for the hem of her oversized hoodie, revealing no bra underneath. Yerim had to pinch herself in order to control herself.

  
Sooyoung flashed Yerim a gorgeous smile in which the younger comes to love and hate the same time. After that, she tugged her way out on her jogging pants, only leaving her dripping, wet underwear underneath.

  
Yerim hadn't command Sooyoung to strip off her panty yet, but she received an errand to close the lights. Her feet made contact with wooden floor, leaving a soft thumping noise throughout the room, ignoring the intense gaze of Yerim watching her bare back. Before she closed the lights, she swore that she heard Yerim wiggle out her sweatpants and her sports bra on the floor, but decided not to comment on it as she turned off the lights.

  
God, she just wants to mount on Yerim quickly before sleeping peacefully. But no, Yerim decided to make the whole fuck session lengthy because of her sarcastic comment.

  
Sooyoung turned around, silently and carefully making her way to the bed with cation. Not wanting to trip unto something that can make Yerim laugh out loud and ruining the whole mood.

  
"You're doing great, baby girl." Yerim whispered which made Sooyoung feel more wet. She felt a hand grabbed her wrist, she let it took control and followed her footsteps. She landed on the bed safely with Yerim besides her.

  
Okay, better get ready. Yerim would do a lot of edging before actually making her cum in bliss.

  
Yerim exhaled first then reaching out to her painfully swollen cock, groaning whenever the cold breeze hits her. She held herself snd stroke it for a few times, she could hear Sooyoung sighing heavily. Probably of too much sexual frustration.

"You want to touch it, baby girl?" Even if the room was dark, she could still make out Sooyoung's head nodding instantly. She smiled in pride. "On your knees, baby girl."

  
Sooyoung did what she was told. She placed herself on her knees while facing off Yerim in the dark, Yerim made a low hum; Signaling to proceed.

  
Her hand made the first contact against Yerim's steaming cock, stroking it with it's pre-cum oozing out. Yerim moaned on the sensation, Sooyoung had a huge ego boost knowing that she was the one who made her like this. She used two of her hands to jack her off before putting the entire length on her mouth.

  
By this time, Yerim could cum before even Sooyoung puts her dick in her mouth. Every stroke Sooyoung makes, the more likely she'll cum. She was about to shove Sooyoung's mouth on her cock when she felt a head bobbing up and down already.

  
Yerim moaned loudly, "Fuck!" She hissed in pleasure when she felt Sooyoung's tongue licking her tip like a lollipop. Sooyoung purred when she heard Yerim cry of pleasure.

  
Was Yerim's moan loud? Yes. Did the others heard it? Probably. Does Yerim cares? No.

  
"You enjoy tormenting me, baby girl?" Luckily, Yerim was able to form a complete sentence in her state. Sooyoung nodded, pulling away from her cock to properly look at Yerim.

  
"I am." Said Sooyoung, still stroking her tall length with just one hand this time. Yerim groaned when she felt her thumb grazing against at the top of her tip.

  
"F-fuck," Yerim cursed, Sooyoung smiled in delight. Ignoring her pussy calling out for some dick pounding. Yerim felt generous this time, so instead of edging Sooyoung, she'll make her cum for at least two times. "Remove your panties." Sooyoung left her cock while sliding off her underwear.

  
Sooyoung's wetness had slithered down through her thighs messily, fuck. She really needs Yerim right now but she needs to be patient. She threw her underwear somewhere on the floor and felt the bed moved.

  
It was Yerim who moved. "Lay down, baby girl. Daddy will take care of you." Fuck fuck fuck. Sooyoung thought as she laid her figure on the soft foams, not forgetting to put a pillow for her head. Yerim touched her inner thighs near her core which was also wet too. Sooyoung whimpered.

  
"Daddy, please." Begged Sooyoung which amused Yerim.

  
Yerim positioned her head on her entrance, probably to get a taste of her before fucking her remorseless. "Please what, baby girl?"

  
"Fuck me, daddy."

  
Yerim smirked, "Gladly."

She launched her tongue in her core, Sooyoung moaning out as if on cue. "Fuck, d-daddy!" Yerim groaned by the nickname, it vibrated against Sooyoung's pussy which made it more enjoyable. She gave some generous licks on her labia before moving unto her clit.

  
Sooyoung wondered if anyone heard them. Of course, they probably got used by the Maknae line fucking by now. She tried to muffle her moans but to no avail.

  
"Let them know how good I can make you feel, baby girl." Yerim said in which Sooyoung blushed furiously. She removed the hand from her mouth, gripping the bedsheets tightly instead.

  
Finally, Yerim arrived on her clit. Her tongue brushed past it accidentally which made Sooyoung moan even more loudly. She let out a chuckle, knowing that she got Sooyoung wrapped around her tongue. She gave her clit repeated licks, Yerim felt the thighs clamp against her.

  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sooyoung cursed, probably going to cum. Yerim stopped licking her button and sucked on it completely. Sucking on it like it was her nipple instead. Her teeth grazing it gently as she heard a—

  
— Really loud moan erupted throughout Sooyoung's mouth, her back arched, eyes flutter shut while few tears came rolling down due to the intense pleasure, and she was having her orgasm while Yerim was still eating her out.

  
Her hands entangled around her daddy's brunette hair, looks like her dominating top has no intention to stop.

  
"Yerim!" Sooyoung cried out while she was riding her high, Yerim's cock twitched in need, wanting to be caressed. "F-f-fuck me please!" Sooyoung begged out.

  
Yerim growled, pulling away from her newly climaxed pussy. Her chin glistened with her own juices. Even if Sooyoung had just her orgasm, she still wants to feel her cock inside. Fuck, Sooyoung's sexual appeal is over the top.

  
She attacked her lips hungrily, Sooyoung let out a gasp but settled in after. She had a taste of herself through Yerim's magical mouth, she groaned at their heated exchange. Suddenly, Yerim pinched her nipple.

  
Sooyoung panted, "Y-yerim." She threw her head back as Yerim played her nipples with both hands like a joystick.

  
"Does my baby girl want my mouth around her mounds?" Questioned Yerim.

  
"Yes, please." Sooyoung breathed out. Yerim worked on her one nipple, sucking it gently while her hand massaged it gently. Few seconds later, she moved on to her other nipple.

  
"Like what you getting, Yerimie?" Sooyoung slid her hands on Yeri's bare back. Yerim nodded and pulled away much to Sooyoung's dismay.

  
Yerim grinned and poked her nose. "How much do you want me, baby girl?" She said in a husky voice. Whoever thought that it was funny to create Yerim's duality must be gifted with everything on the Earth. From rags to riches. Because fuck, Sooyoung won't mind Yerim fucking her every time while being innocently mischievous.

  
Sooyoung moaned when she felt Yerim's cock twitch on her stomach. "Fuck me please."

  
Yerim hummed, still not convinced. Not even bothering to give her dick a proper helping hand. "You have to beg for it, Sooyoung." She lazily stroked her cock while Sooyoung stared at her with burning gaze.

  
"Yerim please, I need you inside of me. I want to feel you, I'll do anything you want!—"

  
"Anything to add about wanting to date Seungwan when you're a guy?"

  
Sooyoung paused to rethink and rephrase Yerim had said.

Oh.

It all made sense now.

Yerim was jealous. But to who? She did said she wanted to date Seungwan herself.

"It was for the fan service." Sooyoung responded, hoping Yerim would believe her. Yerim sighed, clearly disappointed.

Then suddenly.

  
"On your back, baby girl."

Sooyoung instantly got up and bend herself, not wanting to disappoint Yerim again. Yerim positioned herself in front of Sooyoung's glistening entrance.

"Since you've been a good girl, I'm going to fuck this pussy until you don't feel your limbs,"

  
Yerim pushed her cock inside Sooyoung's.

  
Park Sooyoung and Kim Yerim moaned out in unison when they felt each other upon the first contact. Yerim held her ass in place, she slapped it. Sooyoung moaned in pain and pleasure as Yerim continued thrusting.

The Maknae on top was enjoying seeing Sooyoung bent down on her bed and her ass high up. She pounded in her with much more effort this time, deciding to build a rhythm first.

"Fuck! Yerim!" Sooyoung moaned, Yerim slowed down, she hissed in mock annoyance. "Can't move your fucking hips— Ah!"

"Talk to me like that and I would love to postpone your orgasm again." Yerim slapped her ass loudly this time, picking up a fast pace. "You naughty girl, I would have fucked you right in front of them. I would like to make the emcee, the viewers, and our members watch on how submissive you are to me. They would love to have a piece of me too, don't you think?"

  
It's true, as much as Sooyoung hates to admit. Nobody can resist Yerim's charms. Even if you're Joohyun unnie who easily got fucked three times by Yerim when the youngest accidentally walked on their leader touching herself. Or if you're Seulgi who was fucked tirelessly on the shower by Yerim herself because she needed to vent out her pent up frustrations. Sooyoung was Yerim's fuck buddy and her Omega, she remembered how rough Yerim was fucking her every night when episodes of We Got Married finally aired on the televisions. Yerim actually watched the entire series with the whole Red Velvet members, she remembered the clenched jaw and heavy groaning the youngest let out when a certain where Sooyoung and Sungjae were approximately only one inch away from kissing.

  
(Joohyun helped Yerim forget that night. Sooyoung has to refrain herself marching up to her room of how loud Joohyun was moaning.)

  
And what about Seungwan? Sooyoung tried to recall a single intimate moment she shared with Yerim. There was none.

  
Her cock hit something inside Sooyoung's. Sooyoung moaned loudly than before as Yerim keeps on thrusting it. She loves every bit of it, Yerim's deep groaning and deep pounding on her tight core which was already hitting her g spot.

Yerim felt her pussy walls clench slowly against her cock, she moaned. "F-fuck, S-ssooyoung, you're so tight—!" Sooyoung let out a lusty hail, enjoying the sounds Yerim makes. She started to move too.

Just when she did; Both felt a familiar pull forming on the bottom of her stomach. "Y-yerim! Yes, fuck keep on doing that—! Im going to cum!— Y-yerim!" Sooyoung moaned out some incoherent sentences.

Yerim pounded her pussy deep and fast, she gripped her waist this time. Pushing her in and out of her cock. "Cum for me, Soo!" Said Yerim, wanting to hold on for a bit longer; She circled her clit.

"I said cum for me!—" Sooyoung clenched around her cock, suffocating her length as she cum—

"YERIM!!!"

  
Not long after, the younger soon followed. She pulled out, pumping her white spurts on her back.

  
"SOOYOUNGGGG!"

  
"F-fuck!" Yerim moaned out loud, still milking out her cock as Sooyoung panted heavily, still coming down down from her high. She turned around to catch some of Yerim's thick cum.

  
"Take my cum, take it— take it— take it—!"

Her semen landed on Sooyoun's breasts, she scooped out and swallowed it raw while Yerim stroked her cock dry, watching her as more cum came out from the slit.

  
Yerim laid down on the bed besides Sooyoung, clearly spent out and ready to sleep in two of the morning. Sooyoung snuggled by her side, also tired out as well.

  
Yerim smiled as she placed a blanket to cover their naked figures and shield themselves from the cold breeze. She pressed a peck on Sooyoung's side temple. Sooyoung hummed in content.

  
"You did great, baby girl."

  
...

  
Next: Princess (WenRi)

dont forget to support my other stories as well!


End file.
